Terror
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sam fear of clowns is more complicated then even he knows. Takes place during Season 7.


Title: Terror

Summary: Sam fear of clowns is more complicated then even he knows. Takes place during Season 7 after Plucky's Pennywhistle Magical Menagerie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: This may seem familiar if you've read my story Halloween because it used to be the last chapter like a million years ago.

1997

"Hey Sam." Sam turned around and saw his friend, but today he didn't look his friend, he was wearing a clown costume. Complete with a painted face of a clown and orange hair. Sam turned around immediately and starred in the opposite direction of his friend.

"What's the matter Sam?" Sam couldn't even look at him again. He didn't know what it was about clowns that freaked him out so bad, but they just gave him the creeps. Like there was something deep in his subconscious that screamed every time he saw one, accompanied by a feeling of absolute dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Sam?"

"I hate Halloween." Sam turned around, resolutely he looked down at the floor but not at the overly large shoes Todd was wearing.

"I know, you told me a million time when I tried to get you to dress up."

"It's high school."

"So, it's Halloween...so you're not going to look at me just because I'm dressed up you hate Halloween that much."

"I don't like clowns." Sam admitted quietly, so that no one else would hear him.

"Clowns are creepy, that's why I dressed as one, but I shouldn't be surprised since you won't come over to my house tonight to watch horror movies."

"I don't like Halloween." Sam repeated. He had to hunt tonight, but for once he hadn't tried to get out of it. He didn't like horror movies, he had enough horror in his life, so he didn't want to spend any time he wasn't hunting watching horror movies. He honestly didn't care if they thought he was a wimp because they were leaving the next day and he probably would never see them again. He just had to get through today and without looking at Todd again.

"Well I get to get to class, see you later?" Sam nodded and waved his hand and heard Todd walking away.

2012

Fred was a farmer, had been his whole life, so had his father and his father's father all the way back to the colonial times. It wasn't a big city job with a briefcase and a suit but he liked it that way. He was a simple man who was perfectly happy with his wife and three children in their cozy little town.

Fred was driving home from the hardware store after having gotten some supplies to fix up their shed, like his wife had been nagging him to do for weeks now. It was night and the loud noise of his car that was over a decade old was his only company. The radio on his car was broken and had been for ages, much to the disdain of his children. However, Fred liked it, the quietness, just him and his engine which was why he hadn't gotten it fixed when it had broke a few years ago. His engine suddenly sputtered and died. Fred look down at his car with a frown, it was old but it was usually reliable, other then the radio he kept the car in good condition. Fred tried to turn on the car again but nothing happened. Fred sighed, rifled through the glove box to find a flashlight, pulled the hood release and then pushed his body out of the car. He opened the hood of his car and looked down at it with a flashlight trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

A few minutes in his process of checking he heard a noise from somewhere behind him. He turned around and moved his flashlight back and forth. The road he had been driving on was through Ben's farm land. There was only pumpkins around and nothing at all looked any different from the way it usually would. Fred turned back to his car when a louder sound came and Fred immediately turned around again. This time thoroughly searching using his flashlight for anything that could be making the noises he was hearing. He found nothing still, but he thoroughly creeped out now, the feeling that something was wrong was in the air, he grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed his wifes phone.

"Hello." her sweet voice came over the line.

"Margery my car stalled about 5 minutes from the house and I can't seem to get it working again, can you come and pick me up?" he worked hard to make sure that his voice was even, he didn't want Margery to think he was scared.

"Sure I'll be there soon okay honey?" she said sweetly.

"I'll be here, thanks Margery."

"Bye."

"Bye." he headed towards his car at a fast pace. It occurred it him it was probably nothing and he was probably just making a mountain out of a mole hill, but the feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away. Even so that when he got into his car he locked it. He kept glancing down at his phone, as he waited for the time which seemed to crawl by. Why wasn't his wife there yet?

A loud noise and sudden pain hit him. It took him a moment to gain his senses again and saw that someone had broken his window, and the pain was from the glass hitting the side of his face that had been towards it. The door opened and there was a figure standing there, Fred's vision was too blurry though to see the figure clearly but it stood there just outside of his car for a moment. The figure starting getting clearer the more he looked at it, but before he could tell who it was he was thrown from the car several feet away. His already blurry vision got a lot blurrier as his head hit the ground hard.

He saw three blurry figures walking towards him slowly and tried to get up, but his limbs were too uncoordinated. The figures stopped right in front of him and stared down at him for a moment, the figures image were becoming a little clearer again and he only saw two of them at the moment. Then the pain hit. the pain that made all the amounts of pain he had ever had in his life including breaking his leg when he was 16 falling off the roof pale in comparison. He screamed for a few moments before he stopped.

Margery pulled up behind her husband's vehicle and turned off the car. She waited for a moment, waiting for her husband to come into view. After several moments she thought maybe he didn't notice that she was there. She opened her door and walked towards her husbands car, then she saw it. Her husband driver side window was broken and when she had saw it last it hadn't been broken. She quickened her gait a little and opened her mouth to ask what had happened to the window, when she got alongside the window, only to find her husband not there and small puddles of blood on the seat. A cold feeling of dread settled in her stomach, her husband was injured she had to find him. She looked up the road and back the way she came for her husband but couldn't see him.

She searched the area around the car, but she couldn't see very much. She took out her cell phone and held it out like a flashlight searching the area back and forth until she saw something. She started stepping towards what she saw with a feeling of dread in her stomach that got heavier with every step she took towards it. She didn't realize that she was going slowly, only felt the dread which intensified into outright terror as she realized it was man lying there, she spurred into action and ran forward until she saw that the man was her husband and he was missing his head.

"Ahhhh!"

~.~

Dean sat down and put Sam's salad in front of him Sam picked up the fork and looked on as Dean picked up his burger and took a large bite of it.

"So I got a hunt." Sam said. He put a print out of a news article on the table. He ate some of his salad while Dean read the article then looked up with a smile.

"Farmer Fred lost his head." Sam grimaced at the rhyming but didn't say anything else.

"What makes this our thing?"

"Pattern from the road he was found on, he's the fourth victim in four months."

"Where?" Dean said apparently on board.

"Pleasant Grove, Idaho,"

"I guess we're going to Idaho after dinner." Dean said then took another big bite of his burger. Sam grimaced but focused his attention back of his salad.

Review Please :)


End file.
